Do You Doubt That I Love You?
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Not exactly Alfred F. Jones's favorite holiday… Especially when he's having some identity issues. Written for the insanely amazing roundabout225...GO LOOK HER UP. NOW.


**Title: Do You Doubt I Love You?**

**Song: Winding Road by Porno Graffiti**

**Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia**

**THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR THE INTENSELY FANTASTICAL ROUNDABOUT225. GO LOOK HER UP; HER STORIES ARE AMAZING.**

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Not exactly Alfred F. Jones's favorite holiday… Especially when he's having some identity issues.**

**Warning: Contains maleXmale. Yup. You heard me. Yaoi. If you don't agree. Go away. NOW. Soooo....I guess that gets rid of half of you...And now so the rest of you guys don't go away, it's mostly angst that's fixed with fluff so for those of you who dislike those strong sex scenes, no need to fear, I am here! And I cannot write those type of things to save my life. Oh yeah. And this is the first ever in my life yaoi thing I've ever written...IN MY LIFE. I'M PROUD OF MYSELF. MUCH MORE PROUD THAN YOU'LL BE WITH ME BY THE TIME YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CUZ I SUCK AT WRITING *shot* Phew, that was a long warning =3=**

**This is also my first one-shot EVER. Sooo…is that bad?**

**And without further adieu, 3...2...1...START SHOOTING! *playing Left 4 Dead***

_"Don't worry, America. I love you."_

A girl blushed as she walked over to a boy looking nervously around. Finally, he noticed the sound of her footsteps and looked over. Before he said anything, the girl thrust a large box of chocolates at him.

"I love you! Please go out with me!"

"Beth, I thought you would never ask."

"Oh Johnny!"

"Beth!"

The two proceeded to kiss each other passionately.

Alfred scoffed. This is why he hated most romance movies. They were so cheap and lame and had almost no depth to them.

He turned off the DVD player and the TV, lay down on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. His stomach growled with hunger, but for once, he didn't answer it. He was too _bored_ to do anything.

"Nn, I hate Valentine's Day. No one ever wants to do anything." He rolled over and stuffed his face into a pillow. It wasn't like he wanted someone to be with on Valentine's Day anyway. People might get the wrong idea. And even if he _did_ find someone he liked, he hoped it wouldn't be as shallow as the movie he had just seen.

But what did he know about love in the first place? Close to nothing. He didn't need it. At least, that's how he saw it. Why would an amazing hero like him need love anyway? The hero can always get along by himself!

"All right! I'm going to watch a totally awesome movie with lots of superheroes and other badass flying shit!" Alfred jumped up and headed to his movie shelf. Make that _shelves_. About twenty of them. Filled with as many movies could fit in those spaces.

He started scanning the shelves. "Hm, let's see...Superheroes...Superheroes...Ah! Superheroes!" He stopped and took out a few movies. "Okay, so there's _Batman_, _Superman_, _The Incredible Hulk_, _Spiderman_, and _Iron Man_. I think these should get me through the day!"

He brought out the _Spiderman_ case. Might as well start the day with a classic! He opened it, but saw it was empty. "Oh yeah...I leant the first two movies to Heracles...Oh well! I'll go on to the third one!" So, he went back to the shelves and pulled out another case. "I haven't seen this one yet anyway. I hope he totally dumps Mary Jane so he can be an even more awesome hero!"

Alfred slipped the movie in and sat back down. About a half hour into the movie, the room started getting darker. Did he have the blinds closed? Suddenly, everything went black.

_"Valentine's Day? What's that?"_

Tears were running down Alfred's face. No! Heroes didn't cry! He shook his head and wiped his face with his sleeve.

He must have fallen asleep with dirt in his eyes during the movie...Yeah! That was it! It definitely wasn't a dream! Of course not! He stopped shaking his head and saw a red box out of the corner of his eye. It stood next to few books and other supplies. In fact, if you looked quickly, you wouldn't even notice the box, but it always stood out to Alfred. No matter what.

He shut his eyes.

He needed someone to talk to...

Maybe he could try calling someone. Just to see if they wanted to watch some movies with him. Yeah! There had to be people who hated Valentine's Day as much as he did!

He picked up his cell phone and started dialing.

_**Ring...**_

_** Ring...**_

"Konnichiwa."

"Kiku!" Alfred's face brightened as he heard the sound of his friend's voice.

"Alfred-san? How are you?"

"I'm great! So how are you today? Listen, you wanna come over and watch some movies with me?"

"I'm terribly sorry Alfred-san. I regret to tell you that I have a previous appointment I have to go to for the rest of the day."

Alfred's face dropped. "Oh...Really? You sure?"

Kiku sighed on the other side of the phone. "Yes, it's a last minute meeting between some officials from various countries…"

Alfred thought he heard Kiku angrily mutter something about "Korea" in those last few quiet words. "Well, sorry for bothering you..."

"It's not a problem, Alfred-san. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow...Bye Kiku."

"Sayonara Alfred-san. See you tomorrow."

Alfred hung up. Alright, next person.

_**Ring...**_

_** Ring...**_

"Like, yeah?"

"Feliks? Is that you?"

"Totally. Like, is that you Al?"

"Yup! The one and only!"

"Dude, I was actually, like, gonna call you in a few. I totally need your help today."

Alfred noted a small victory in his mind. Maybe Feliks was bored too and was going to ask him to come over to do something cool!

Feliks sounded a little nervous as he spoke. "So there's this whole Valentine's Day thing going on and-"

_It's okay Feliks! Don't sound shy! There are other people besides you who don't have anything to do on Valentine's Day!_

"-I'm going shopping with Liet today, and I, like, need you to watch my house."

_Yes! I'll bring over some video games and hamburgers and-_

"What?"

"Yeah, me and Liet are going for some totally cute furniture shopping today before the sale ends."

Alfred blanched. No way. If he was going to spend the day alone, he'd do it in his own home.

"Sorry, Feliks, but I, um, have to go somewhere. Really important. So I guess I'll just go now."

"Totally not cool Al."

"Haha! See ya Feliks!"

"Hey, like, wait-!"

Alfred sighed heavily. That was a close one. He picked up the phone and started dialing gain.

_**Ring…**_

_** Ring…**_

"Da? Привет?" A childish voice said.  
"I-Ivan?" Wait, who did he just call? Why did he call this man of all people?

"Ah! Comrade Alfred!"

"Yeah, um hi." Didn't he hate this man?

"So what is it about that you have called me today?"

"Um, well, I was wondering-"

"I'm very sorry. Even though I'd love to reminisce about the old days, I'm afraid I must be leaving.... Right now."

"Eh? But you don't even know why I called you!"

A screeching sound could be heard from the other side of the phone and something that sounded like, "Marry me."

"Yes, well, I should be going. Please call me again. Later. Preferably, I'll call you. Da? До свидания!"

"Your call has been disconnected. Would you like to try again?"

Alfred stared at the phone. Ivan had sounded strangely out of character. Nothing _EVER _made Ivan sound nervous. But it wasn't his problem!

"Let's see...What about France..."

The minute the thought came into his head, he blasted it to bits with a super cool laser gun. The Frenchman would try to molest him to no end. Any other day was slightly better, but today was Valentine's Day.

But he didn't realize that he had already called the number.

"Bonjour?"

Alfred stumbled and almost dropped the phone.

_Dammit. _"Hi Francis."

"Mon cher Alfred! How good it is to hear from you! You are doing well on this fabulous day, non?"

"Um, yeah...Sorry. I just dialed a wrong number."

"Vous me brisez le coeur! I thought you had called for love advice!"

Alfred blushed considerably. "N-no. I said it was just a wrong number!" He paused. "Why would I need love advice anyway?"

Francis hummed.

"Ah, look around you! Love is in the air!"

Alfred sighed. "You sound so cliché."

"But it is true!"

"Yeah, thanks. I gotta go now." Talking to Francis was actually making him feel worse that he didn't have anything to do today.

"Au revoir! Mai, vous trouverez l'amour!"

He hung up.

What the hell did he just say?

"Whatever."

Then a beam of hope shone down on him. There was one other person who might probably be in the same position as him on a day like this!

He quickly dialed the number and waited with impatience.

_**Ring...**_

___Please work!_

_**Ring...**_

_** Ring...**_

_ Come on!_

_**Ring…**_

___THIS HAS GOTTA WORK!_

"Hello?"

_Yes!_

"Hey Gil-"

"HA! BET YOU FELL FOR IT! This is my awesome self telling you that you just missed me! That's because I'm on an awesome date with my awesome new girlfriend! She's not as awesome as me though! So leave a message after the beep saying how awesome I am!"

_BEEP._

Alfred stared. Speechless. And then finally:

"Gilbert, you're an asshole."

Alfred paused and looked at the phone with a deadpan expression.

"And you're not as awesome as me 'cause I'm the hero."

He hung up and sighed.

The house seemed so quiet. It reminded him when he...still used to be part of England and he would always be left alone.

England...

England...

Arthur...

_"Here you go America!"_

_ The young boy looked from the man to the red box in his hand. "Hey! What's this?"_

_ "It's chocolate! For Valentine's Day!"_

_ The boy looked up. "Valentine's Day? What's that?"_

_ "Well, it's a day when you...It's when you show someone special to you that...they're, well, special to you..."_

_ "Arthur, am I special to you? Really?"_

_ The man looked surprised but a blush had come to his cheeks. "Al-I mean America, who said you could call me that?"_

_ The boy started to pout. "Everyone else calls you that." He paused. "France always calls you that."_

"_What that bloody frog does is none of your business America. It's just, only certain people can call me that."_

"_Does that mean you don't like me? And why do you call me America? I thought my name was Alfred."_

_ The man looked away. He couldn't bear to look at the boy like that. He hugged him. "Don't worry, America. I love you."_

_ The boy pushed the man away and looked into his striking green eyes framed by those outrageously large eyebrows._

_ "I love you too...England."_

_ He gripped the box until his fingers turned white. His bright blue eyes were holding back tears._

Alfred threw book at the wall. His anger stopped almost immediately and he fell to the ground.

Was he really Alfred? Or just America? The country. Not really a human. Not someone to be loved.

A single tear fell down Alfred's face.

Arthur lifted the cup of tea to his mouth and took a sip.

"Hm, this doesn't taste as good as it normally does…Maybe it's the wrong type?"

The faint scent of Valentine's Day chocolate floated in the air. It seemed that more than a few people were enjoying the holiday. Though, it didn't matter to him. He never spent Valentine's Day with someone, and he was quite content with it. But something in the back of his mind still nagged him incessantly.

He sighed and looked around his garden. It was an unnaturally good day today. It was a bit chilly, but nonetheless, it was sunny with only about one or two clouds in the sky. The roses he had planted the other day swayed slightly in the wind. He had to admit, after he planted them, the garden started to look even more inviting and-wait. He didn't plant those.

"How do you like the flowers, _Angleterre_?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, they're quite beautiful, Francis," Arthur said, distracted because he was studying the tea in the cup. Then he looked up and almost fell over at the sight of the other man. "What the hell are you doing here you bloody frog?!"

"There is something we need to talk about."

"Are you daft?!"

Francis walked up to Arthur, ignoring his yells of anger and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hand the hell off of me!"

"No, there is something I need to tell you."

Arthur sighed. "Fine, but get it over with quickly and leave. I'm not about to get molested in my own backyard."

The other man nodded, but he could swear he had heard him mutter something about his other plans being ruined.

"I think you should go to see Alfred."

Arthur, who had been waiting for some comment about wanting to sleep with him tonight, raised a thick eyebrow in surprise.

"A-Alfred? Is something wrong with him?"

Francis was about to say no, but he got a better idea.

"Why yes! _Pauvre _Alfred! He's come down with a most fatal disease!"

"Well, the bloody git can take care of himself. I'm busy." Arthur pointed to the gate leading out of his backyard.

Francis shrugged and walked away.

Arthur tried to look as angry as possible, but the minute he was sure Francis was completely gone, the look was replaced by one of fear and anxiety. America was sick?!

Francis smirked as he watched from behind some bushes as Arthur scrambled to the roof of his house where his private helicopter was and flew off. The minute Alfred had called, he knew something was wrong. The usually energetic and cheerful sounding blonde's voice was cracking and it sounded as if he had been _crying_. It made Francis worry. The world just didn't seem right when a guy like _that_ was upset.

He walked away for real this time, knowing that Alfred would have a much needed visitor sometime today.

Arthur knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried turning the knob and surprisingly, it opened.

"Alfred! Alfred, are you here?!" There was still no answer. All the lights were still on in the house, but Alfred had never seemed to care about wasting electricity, so he _could_ be somewhere else. But why would he leave the door open?

He was about to leave when he heard a slight whimpering coming from Alfred's living room. "Alfred? Is that you?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Arthur turned around and froze after his eyes widened in realization.

The barrel of a gun was pressed right between his eyes.

And Alfred was holding it.

"A-Alfred?"

"My name's not Alfred! It's America. America you bastard!"

Arthur tried to make his voice as calm as he could. "America, put the gun down. It's me Arthur."

"Arthur? Oh really now? I don't remember an Arthur at all."

There was a crazed look in Alfred's eye. There _was_ something wrong.

"England. It's me England."

"Oh! Iggy! It's so great you're here! It was so scary! You know, there was an actual _human_ telling me he knew me! He said his name was Arthur! Isn't that hilarious? And he called me _Alfred_! But I'm America! The country! I'm not human! Hahahahaha!" Alfred was yelling in an insane manner as if happy and outraged at the same time.

Arthur almost glared, however, he had to try and keep a calm expression. He didn't know what this was about, but it had to stop. "Alfred, put the gun down, or I'll make you put it down."

"There you go with the Alfred again! My name is fucking America!"

"You daft git!"

Arthur lunged at Alfred and knocked him to the ground. He immediately pinned Alfred's arms above his head and forced the gun out of his hands. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Alfred started crying.

"Al...fred?"

"Shut up!-hic-SHUT UP!"

"Alfred, please, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Arthur said, his voice softer.

"No! Get the fuck off me!"

He slapped him across the face. "No. Now tell me what's wrong, or I'll have to take drastic measures to make sure you don't kill someone."

Alfred sniffed. "I-I'm not really human am I?"

"What?"

"I'm just a country. A personification made to represent a country.-Hic- No one really loves me. It's all a lie.-Hic-If I ever want anyone to love me or like me, all I have to do is take out my wallet. I hate it! It's just-"

"Shut up!" Arthur wasn't completely surprised. Every country went through this at some point in their life. They came close to insanity because of doubt on their identity. But he was still worried. Alfred was not the type of person who would start to doubt himself.

"NO! _You _shut up! It's you! You're the one who lied to me the most! You never loved me! You just wanted power over me! You just wanted me to look up to you! You never even called me by my name!"

That shocked Arthur more than anything. Did Alfred really think that he didn't care about him?

"Well?"

Anger started flaring up inside him.

"WELL?!"

"I love you, you git!"

Alfred froze. "W-what?"

"I love _you_! I always have! How can you say I didn't?! The only reason... The only reason I couldn't bear to call you by your real name was because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if I did!"

"E-England?"

"You were so young! It would have been so wrong! But I loved you! I tried to mask it, but I did! I did..."

At this point tears had started falling from Arthur's eyes too.

"England..."

"And you know my name! It's Arthur! And _you_ are Alfred F'ing Jones! The idiot I fell in love with! Not America! Alfred!"

Alfred didn't realize it, but his hands had been curled up in fists. He let them loosen themselves. "Arthur...I...I always loved you too."

Arthur didn't answer for a while and then he laughed a quiet laugh.

"We're both gits, aren't we?"

America smiled. "Yeah, of course, I wouldn't say it that way in your weird British language."

"Accent! It's an accent, not a language! And it's definitely more refined than your butchered form of _my_ beautiful language."

Alfred started laughing. It wasn't an insane laugh, just a normal, warm laugh.

"You're still the stuck-up old gentleman you always were!"

"Yes, well..." Arthur stood up and coughed into his hand to hide a blush. "You should get up off the floor before you get dirt all over yourself."

Alfred grinned and hopped up, but not before noticing something red sticking up from inside a pocket Arthur's coat. "What's that?" he asked trying to grab it.

"Um, well, its, um, you know..." He looked around and saw the desk covered with books and other garbage. "Seriously Alfred, you have to clean up, you'd think there'd be entire colonies of insects living in your house alone," he said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Fine, you can clean it up before the sight makes you die or something. I know how you are about needing everything to be neat."

Arthur walked over and started organizing when he noticed something red. It was a small box. He looked over his shoulder and saw Alfred wasn't paying attention. He was standing there with his back to him while awkwardly scratching the back of his head, probably still embarrassed at the way he had acted. Arthur quickly opened the box and saw it was empty. Well, of course. Alfred probably would have eaten the chocolate the day he gave it to him.

That was at least 200 years ago.

He kept the box all that time?

Arthur turned around with a newfound determination.

"Alfred."

"Hm? Yeah?"

He took out the new small red box out of his pocket. Before Alfred could say anything, Arthur thrust the box at him.

"I love you!"

"Hey! What's this?"

"It's chocolate. For, um, Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Well, I was coming anyway to check up on you so I thought I would bring this because...well, it's a day when you show some special to you...that they're...special to you..."

"Arthur? Am I actually special to you?"

He blushed. "Yes, more than anything in the world," he whispered.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that."

Arthur hugged Alfred. "Don't worry Alfred, I'll always love you, no matter what."

Alfred paused and then wrapped his arms around Arthur. "I love you too...Arthur."

He gripped the box until his fingers turned white. He felt like crying from joy.

**Why hello there everyone! I managed to save this file from my flash drive before it completely broke and fell apart…As in completely….As in, every file I had saved for my Advanced Global Studies class is gone. I'm sorry everyone, but that definitely means an entire set-back on The Golden Eyed Professor, Code Anime, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Reborn…**

**I dunno about the Alchemist and Hetalia crossover one though…Maybe I'll continue it if I get at least **_**one**_** review…Anyway! So I wrote this for the insanely amazing roundabout225! SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING WRITERS EVERRRRR. And she wrote me a birthday fic so…I decided I have to get this up right away ^^; **

**Ummm…Yeah…SHE SHOULD TELL ME WHEN HER BIRTHDAY IS SO I CAN WRITE HER SOMETHING. But this fic is for her just because she's amazing and awesome like that :D **


End file.
